After the End
by Abigail Willow In The Tardis
Summary: A next generation HP story! Basically the next generation's life at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first fanfic I have ever uploaded so please excuse me if it's horrible! Just to warn you, this chapter is a bit boring because I'm setting up the story. Please leave comments on what you thought; I don't mind criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the Wondrous J.K. Rowling (do you think I'd be writing this if I was?) and I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter.**

Chapter One

Albus stepped on to the Hogwarts Express nervously, while his older brother, James, called "Hurry up Albie! You're slower Lily's snail!" He ignored the taunt, as there were a million different things going around in his head; he was actually going to Hogwarts! In a mere three hours he would be sorted and eating in the castle! _I wont be in Slytherin, I won't be in Slytherin._ Albus told himself over and over again.

Suddenly he was aroused from his thoughts by his cousin, Rose whispering "Are you just going to at the train all day, or actually get on?" Albus hurriedly got on the train, his face reddening at how odd he must have looked just standing in front of the magnificent Hogwarts Express but doing nothing.

As soon as Rose and Albus were in a compartment, Rose dumped out the contents of her shoulder bag onto the seat. Albus gaped at the numerous fat volumes, parchment, and writing supplies that had tumbled on to the seat.

"What?" she asked, noticing Albus's expression. "I came prepared. This is only a quarter of the supplies I have in my trunk." Albus shook his head; he would never understand Rose's strange habits.

They chatted for a while about what life at Hogwarts would be like and whether Professor Trelawny was as crazy as they'd heard. Rose had her nose stuck in one of her giant books and Albus was examining a chocolate frog card about Neville Longbottom, when the compartment door slid open.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" asked a boy with white blond hair and calculating grey eyes.

"No…" Albus replied uncertainly. Why would Scorpius Malfoy want to sit with them? It was no secret that their families didn't get along. Albus glanced at Rose as Scorpius took a seat, and noticed that she was blushing slightly while quickly shoving her stuff back into her shoulder bag.

"I'm going to… um go hangout with Lucy Thomas and Sharon Finnigan. See you later, Albie," she stammered as she exited the compartment. _What's up with her?_ Wondered Albus. However, all thoughts of Rose were pushed to the back of his mind as Scorpius turned and said

"You're Albus right?"

"Yup. Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded curtly. They sat there, awkwardly for a few minutes, neither sure what to say. Finally Scorpius asked "So, what house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"I'm not really sure…" Albus said, thinking about what his father told him back at Kings Cross. He wasn't sure if it was true, or if his father had just said that to stop Albus from worrying. "But I guess you'll be in Slytherin" continued Albus, coming out of his thoughts.

A flicker of annoyance passed across Scorpius's face. "Yeah, well that's what everyone seems to think." Scorpius then brought out a book and began to read, leaving Albus to his thoughts.

 **Sorry this was very short, and once again, boring. The later chapters will be better. Please comment with suggestions! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write a new chapter last week! I was in Universal Harry Potter World then so I did not get a chance to write. Thank you sooo much for commenting/ favoriting/following on the last chapter! Hope you like Chapter 2!**

A few hours later, all first years were lined up in the great hall. Albus couldn't stop staring at the ceiling, which was glowing with glittering stars that surrounded a bright full moon. He remembered his mom telling him it was enchanted to look like the night sky.

Suddenly, the now rather elderly Professor McGonagall, who was the Headmistress, stepped up from her seat at the staff table. "Welcome students, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts!" She announced, her voice still sharp and brisk despite her old age. "Now let the Sorting begin." She continued as the Sorting Hat was set upon a stool by the Herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom, who gave Albus and Rose a wink as he passed them. As Albus gazed at the tattered and frayed Sorting Hat, the butterflies in his stomach only seemed to get worse.

Then a fold in the fabric, near the brim of the Hat opened like a mouth, and the Sorting Hat began to sing. It sang of the four houses, their qualities, and why they came to be. When it had finished, Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and called out the first years in alphabetical order to be sorted. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" McGonagall called, once she had reached the M names. It took a full two minutes for the Sorting Hat to decide the house for Scorpius. Finally, it called

"RAVENCLAW!" Albus could see Scorpius's cheeks reddening all the way from the line of first years, as everyone stared at him in surprise. A Malfoy get in a hous besides Slytherin? It was unheard of!

The names went further and further down the alphabet until "Potter, Albus!" was called. The fact that around 500 pairs of eyes were staring at him, the youngest son of Harry Potter, didn't improve his nerves. He sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was slipped on his head and over his eyes, so that all he could see was inside of the hat. Then Albus heard a voice inside his head.

 _Ah yes. The son of the legendary Harry Potter. Where to put you?_

 _Don't put me in Slytherin!_ thought Albus desperately.

 _Yes, that's what your father said all those years ago. As I told him then, you would do very well in Slytherin._

 _I won't be in Slytherin._ Albus thought again.

 _Very well then._ The Sorting Hat then yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" to the whole school. Grinning broadly with relief, Albus got up dazedly and walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to his brother, James.

Not long after, Rose was called to be sorted. She strided forward confidently, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Albus had a pretty good idea of what house she would be in. The way she read books was similar to how ravenous lion devours its prey, so there was no way she wouldn't be in–

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Albus gave a thumbs up as she passed the Gryffindor table. James, meanwhile, yelled,

"Traitor!" and then scolded Albus for not supporting him.

 **Sorry if the characters didn't get into the houses you wanted them to. If you want it different go write your own fanfic :)**

 **Anyway I was thinking of writing some chapters from the POV from Rose or Scorpius. Let me know what you think of this idea in the comments!**


End file.
